Dulce Infancia
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Pietro y Wanda se ven regresados a sus tiernos días de infancia… ¿Quién diría que dos niñitos sin poderes podrían ser tan… tan… ¡ARGH!


**Summary:**. Pietro y Wanda se ven regresados a sus tiernos días de infancia… ¿Quién diría que dos niñitos sin poderes podrían ser tan…. tan… ¡ARGH!

**Disclaimer:** Esto se está haciendo viejo, ¡y no es divertido! ¡Estoy cansada de, cada vez que escribo un fic, tener que aclarar que no me pertenece la franquicia!

Digo, eso se sobreentiende, ¿no?

Este historia es algo...

Punto. En serio, es algo.

A partir del capítulo dos (que ya está listo) captaránla idea de lo que se trata. Está es más como una introducción. Mini-capítulitos. Muy cortos. Ya hay varios escritos...

Nada más que decir... ¡EL FIC!

Cualquier idea se agradecerá.

XP

* * *

Si ves una estrella fugaz

Un deseo pedirás,

Y si mala suerte tienes,

Se habrá de hacer realidad.

**Dulce Infancia.**

Capítulo Uno.

**Brilla, Brilla, Estrellita.**

Atardecía; el sol se ocultaba en la distancia y la luna y su oscuro manto hacían su aparición.

Wanda estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, inmersa en la mezcla de colores que era la bóveda celeste. Poco a poco los colores fueron reemplazados por un negro uniforme.

El aire estaba enfriando, pronto tendría que cerrar la ventana, pero prefería postergar ese momento lo más posible.

Recordaba (de manera nebulosa, cierto, pero no por ello menos real) que de pequeña le gustaba ver las estrellas. A ella y a Pietro. A ambos les gustaba mirar las estrellas y dibujar formas con los puntos luminosos; entonces, los dos podían pasar horas enteras contemplando el cielo nocturno…

Esos eran los viejos tiempos, cuando eran niños, niños pequeños, niños llenos de esperanzas y sueños.

Niños inocentes…

Hacía tanto tiempo de ello… Había sido antes de…

No, hay cosas que mejor olvidar.

Wanda suspiró y se puso de pie.

No recordaba gran cosa de su infancia, pero intuía que había sido feliz. El hecho de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro cada vez que pensaba en ella era confirmación suficiente.

Añoraba esa época libre de dolor y sufrimiento, cuando el rencor era algo totalmente desconocido; cuando las ambiciones y el odio de su padre aún no habían conseguido apartar a su hermano de ella, ni sumirla en un vórtice de destrucción.

¡Cuánto echaba de menos aquellos días!

Una diminuta luz apareció en el cielo.

La primera estrella.

Wanda la observó por unos instantes.

¿Cómo era esa rima?

Una tradición ridícula e infantil.

La joven sonrió con melancolía. No perdía nada con hacerlo…

-o-o-o-

Pietro estaba recostado sobre la hierba, contemplando el cielo cuajado de estrellas.

Por alguna razón, hacer eso lo relajaba. Le recordaba una época lejana cuando él y Wanda eran felices, cuando la vida era más sencilla y el futuro parecía brillante.

Cuando los problemas desaparecían con sólo cerrar los ojos y sus únicas preocupaciones eran jugar y dormir… Cuando su lealtad estaba ilesa y no desgarrada entre su padre y su hermana.

Los buenos viejos tiempos…

Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de regresar a los buenos viejos tiempos… o de que estos fueran a ellos...

Una manera de recuperar lo que les había sido arrebatado…

Una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo de negro terciopelo.

Una estrella fugaz…

A la primera siguió otra, y a ésta, otra, y otra más. Pronto el cielo se vio invadido de ráfagas anaranjadas…

_Si ves una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo._

¿Quién le había dicho eso?

Los fugitivos estelares fueron haciéndose cada vez más escasos. En cualquier momento desaparecerían por completo.

Si iba a seguir esa vieja superstición debía darse prisa.

Pietro frunció el ceño.

¿Desde cuando él debía "darse prisa"?

Acabó de pedir su deseo mientras la última estrella fugaz desaparecía en la distancia.

-o-o-o-

Los pajarillos cantaban alegremente en el exterior y un cálido rayo de sol entraba por la ventana, molestando al durmiente.

El albino bostezó sonoramente y se acurrucó entre las cobijas.

Se giró; para su mala suerte, estaba demasiado cerca del borde, por lo que su osamenta dio contra el suelo.

-¡Ugh!

Pietro se sentó en el suelo, batallando por liberarse de las cobijas. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, volvió a bostezar y se restregó los nudillos contra los párpados.

Adormilado, miró a su alrededor.

Y despertó por completo.

Estaba en una habitación desconocida, con ropas demasiado grandes y lo que era peor…

No había señales de su hermana.

-¡PIETROOOOOOO!

Excepto por eso.

-¡Wanda! –gritó el chico y salió disparado hacia donde debía estar ella.

Por el camino se cruzó con un extraño sujeto verde al que empujo sin miramientos.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! –gritó Sapo, mientras se precipitaba sobre el barandal de las escaleras.

_¡THUMP!_

-¡Estoy bien! –anunció el anfibio con voz ahogada, tirado bocabajo sobre el piso de madera de la planta baja, brazos y piernas extendidos y maripositas revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza.

Maripositas que en realidad eran una ilusión óptica causada por el choque de su cerebro contra las paredes craneales y que, por no ser reales, era totalmente imposible que fueran engullidas.

-o-o-o-

Lance salió de su habitación, frotándose los ojos para quitarse la pereza.

-¿Por qué tantos gritos? –refunfuñó.

A unos metros de él, se abrió una puerta y salió Freddy.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No tengo idea –replicó Avalancha conteniendo un bostezo.

Sapo subió las escaleras con paso tambaleante y sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Alguien anotó la matrícula del niño que me atropelló?

-¿Niño? –repitió Dukes-. ¿Qué niño?

-El que trató de matarme –contestó el de la lengua extra-larga.

-Sapo, debiste golpearte muy fuerte –opinó Avalancha-. ¡Aquí no hay ningún niño!

-¡Pues yo vi uno! –replicó Tolansky con testarudez-. Wanda gritó y cuando iba a ver si estaba bien, ¡este niño loco salió de la nada y me arrojó por las escaleras!

-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también oí gritar a Wanda –comentó Lance.

-Yo también –coreó Mole.

Luego de hacer una escala estratégica en la habitación de Pietro, para ofrecerlo voluntario de ver que le pasaba a su hermana y no encontrarlo en ninguna parte, los tres juntos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la bruja, decidiendo en el camino que sería Tolansky quien hablara con ella.

El chico anfibio golpeó la puerta, preparado para huir en cualquier momento.

No hubo respuesta.

-Parece que no está… -canturreó Sapo-. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

El saltarín ya emprendía la graciosa huída cuando Freddy lo pescó del cuello de la pijama (cuerpo completo, de piecitos, con Kero Keroppi sujetando a su osito bordado en el pecho) y lo arrojó contra la puerta, con tanta delicadeza que el anfibio atravesó la hoja de nogal de seis centímetros de espesor.

-¡Bien hecho, Mole! –exclamó Alvers-. ¡Ahora Wanda va a matarnos a todos!

-¡Hey, chicos! –llamó Tolansky desde el interior de la habitación-. ¡Aquí no hay nadie!

-¡Pero si oímos a Wanda hace un momento! –replicó Lance al tiempo que abría la puerta y ponía un pie dentro de la recámara.

El líder de la Hermandad examinó su entorno con rapidez, pensando adonde podría haber ido la Bruja Escarlata. Era extraño que tanto ella como Pietro hubieran desaparecido así como si nada…

¿Había sido imaginación suya o había escuchado algo en el closet?

Avalancha descorrió la puerta.

-¿Pero qué…? –espetó Lance cuando una sábana le cayó encima.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que un objeto fuerte y contundente lo golpeó de lleno en la cabeza.

Y luego ya no supo nada.


End file.
